1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure adapted for protecting the panel circuit against electrostatic discharges, more specifically, to a system having an electrostatic discharge protection structure adapted to electrically connect the driver circuit with the printed circuit of a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The schematic view of a conventional panel structure of a TFT-LCD (thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display) or an OLED (organic light emitting diode or organic light emitting display) is shown in FIG. 1. Driver circuits, such as scan lines and data lines, are disposed onto a panel 1 and connected through a bonding pad 2 to flexible printed circuits (FPCs). In specific, the driver circuits electrically connect the bonding pad 2 to the FPCs by means of metal lines 2a. The so-called antenna effect usually occurs in the areas that the bonding pad 2 is located during the assembly process because electric charges tend to accumulate in those areas.
In the manufacturing process, especially during the planarization spin operation, coating on the array often gives rise to the antenna effect in the areas where the bonding pad 2 is located. The electrostatic discharge (ESD) may cause the driver circuit to fail when the ESD transfers through the metal lines 2a. 
There has been recent interest in creating solutions to protect “whatever it is that is being protected” from ESDs. For example, current ESD protection procedures enlist the blocking of ESDs by disposing resistors or making short circuits. However, the conventional measures involved in “conducting these procedures (or processes)” consist of complicated circuit design and other unnecessary electrical elements.
Thus, an improved system having a structure for ESD protection that does not substantively introduce complicated layouts is required in the market to avoid failures of related components, such as driver circuits, during the manufacturing process.